Easter Reunion
Barn dances. Anyone who lives in Bunnyburrow surely has heard of those, especially during Easter. For years, this town has hosted the best of barn dances during the holiday in celebration of the spring, which is where all the mammals of the town can join together and have fun, from sharing the best food on the countryside to listening to the music of the bands. It was time this fox attended the party too. I, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, have lived in this town as its first fox sheriff. Being a fox in a town populated mostly by bunnies wasn´t easy, for many either feared or distrusted me. I even remember being picked on by some other mammals when I joined the cub scouts there. Still, I didn’t give up, and eventually became who I am today. I help keep this simple little rural town safe, and nowadays I´m in good terms with so many bunnies that they almost treat me like one of them. It feels so good to have come so far. However, I didn´t reach that spot only with my courage and skill. The encouragement of a friend also played a big part in it. That friend was Judy Hopps, the daughter of a local farmer who had a similar dream to me. While I became the sheriff, she had made history by becoming the first rabbit police officer in the big city of Zootopia. We both knew each other for years as children, being the best of friends and rooting for each other to achieve our dreams. Judy and I also helped and comforted each other whenever things were tricky. As time passed and we grew up, our friendship evolved into something more special too. Almost like there was an attraction brewing between us. However, I hadn´t seen the rabbit for two years ever since she had moved into the city. Until now. Here in Bunnyburrow, I had heard that she would be returning and attending the barn dances during Easter in this village. I had gotten so excited, for my heart had longed for us to meet again. Currently, I was in the town´s best tavern, which was decorated in a nice Easter fashion, with flowers, eggs and bunny motifs everywhere. I had put on my best tweed suit and my sheriff hat along with the star I owned for the occasion. The evening was young, and I already chatted with all of my friends in there, along with the baker fox Gideon and the young cougar Bobby Catmull, who ran a country band. As I was finishing my glass of the town´s best fruit punch. I saw her walk in. I couldn´t believe I saw her after a long time apart. Judy looked very beautiful in her dark pink dress similar to her casual flannel attire with a matching hat. She had also put her favorite flower on her fair ear. The doe had already been so adorable as a child, but as an adult she was truly beautiful, with her curvaceous figure and feminine face. As she noticed me, a huge smile appeared on her adorable face. We ran to each other, hugging in a fashion that showed we were more than just good friends. The longing look she gave to me during the hug also seemed to imply that. Judy had missed me too. I even gave her some flowers I had picked up on my way to the tavern. The two of us went further into the Easter party, enjoying the buffet and talking about how things had been going on at our jobs as a sheriff and a ZPD officer. We both learned so much about each other´s exploits and how we had kept both Bunnyburrow and Zootopia safe. Whether busting smugglers or saving lost children, Judy and I felt proud about each other´s deeds in law enforcement. During the talk, I couldn´t take my eyes off her. She had gotten more beautiful than the last time we met. I started to have thoughts about her that made my heart beat, hoping that I could tell them to her. Those thoughts had been dwelling in my mind ever since we were teenagers. The atmosphere during that night was gorgeous at that moment, with the quiet spring night looking very pleasant outside the tavern window. Bobby already went to the stage area of the tavern, ready to play his favorite country song “The Spring Has Risen”. Other mammals were getting ready for the barn dance too. I realized now was the time. Looking Judy in the eyes and taking her by the paw, I asked her to join the fun. Much to my surprise and delight, she agreed, with a coy smile on the rabbit´s face. Even though she had become a fearless cop in the city, there was still that feminine farmer´s daughter side in her that showed up during moments like this. In a few seconds, we danced along to the upbeat yet romantic song. Judy was very energetic and playful during the dance, and even other mammals could see it. We were having a great time. I can´t believe how liberating a simple, fun moment like this felt to me after such long separation. It was both relieving and exciting at the same time. The rhythm of the song also helped the case. As the dance went on, Judy and I got closer to each other. But we weren´t feeling uncomfortable at all. It was like both of us had been longing for that for a long time, about as long as we had been away from each other. The beautiful rabbit kept gazing at me with her big, purple eyes. The more I looked at them, the more the heartbeat in me loudened. I could still remember all the great times we had shared together before this moment. Part of me wanted to take things further, though. As the dance ended, I swept her off her feet, as we did a triumphant pose together. Judy blushed, but also smiled lovingly at me. The other mammals smiled at our direction too. Bobby whispered something to Gideon´s ear, who nodded. They seemed to have a good idea what was going on there. The night went on peacefully, with us drinking and having fun together. Even though we were almost two hours there, it felt like the time went on rather fast. Guess that´s what happens when you have such a good time with that special somebody. But the best was yet to come. Much later, when the night was late, I volunteered to escort Judy back to her home, as she had to wake up early next day to work. Luckily, the walk to her place was short from the tavern. Along the way, she picked up something from her pocket that she had saved for the occasion. I wondered what it was. It turned out that Judy had bought me a nice big candy egg from the city that day. She handed it to me, wishing a happy Easter. Delighted, I thanked her and tasted the egg. It was wonderful, I´m sure Zootopia has some of the best confectioners in the whole world. When I did it, I remembered I had some candy for her too. I handed the rabbit an egg that was very much like the one I got, except made with a more rural recipe than in the city style. Still, it was the type of egg Judy had liked ever since she was a little girl bunny, and from the way she looked at me, I could see that she still loved them. After eating the candy, we both hugged underneath the moonlight near a local meadow. It was a lovely sight at that moment, with the stars shining on the sky. Looking into her eyes, I realized that now was the right moment. Her gaze turned into an amorous one, showing that she felt that way too. Without hesitation, we both engaged in a tender little kiss, feeling the taste of chocolate in our mouths along the way. Even though we didn´t say anything, Judy and I knew that this was what we had been waiting for a long time. The separation had made us want to be more than just friends. “Happy Easter, my darling bunny”, I whispered while smooching her nose. Judy said the same thing to me as we kept going. All of my worries started to fade away; for the sheriff of Bunnyburrow and the officer from Zootopia had found each other at last. Our path was set. At last, after a long walk, I had escorted her successfully to her doorstep. She went in, right after waving me a gentle goodbye and blowing a kiss. The rabbit looked so lovely during the last moment we saw each other that night. It was time I went for home, with a big, joyful feeling in my heart. This had been the best Easter in my life. Reuniting with a close friend who had similar dreams and hopes as I did, and starting something beautiful with her. She was almost like my very own Easter Bunny. But that was only the beginning for us. Category:What if-scenarios Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:AU Fanfics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Easter stories Category:Stories where Nick and Judy know each other growing up Category:Stories where Judy and Nick are the same age Category:Fanon stories